


Mocking

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Rivalry, Rose has her hands full with her boys, The Doctor's just a big kid at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Tony and the Doctor, Rose has her hands full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocking

**Author's Note:**

> For the @timepetalsprompt drabble prompt "rivalry" it's roughly a drabble and a half.

"I spent most of my incredibly long life traveling in space and time, Rose. Piloting one of the most advanced ships known to creation."

"Yes, you did."

"Are you patronizing me, Rose Tyler?"

She smirked. "Little bit. But I'm not disparaging your skills as a pilot, Doctor."

"Then what are you disparaging, precisely?"

"Your choice of a Mach bike over the standard kart. You know Tony's always gonna pick Rainbow Road and you're always gonna veer off course and burst into flames because you can't control it!" 

"It's like he's mocking me, choosing the one Mario Kart course that is set in outer space!"

"If you don't want him to mock, don't choose the Mach!" Rose burst into self-satisfied laughter at that. "It's like I have to babysit two six year olds when the pair of you are together!"

"That was always gonna happen. I'll get him next time."

"Sure you will, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by actual Mario Kart battles our family has had. The boys *always* pick Rainbow Road and I think they know it's because I can't stay on the course.


End file.
